1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in the installation of lightweight concrete roof systems and, more particularly, to a device for securing lightweight concrete to an underlying steel deck of a roof system, thereby preventing separation of the lightweight concrete from the underlying roof structure when subjected to external forces, such as wind sheer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain roof systems, such as those typically found in the construction of a commercial building, involve the installation of a steel deck over a bar joist. The steel deck is attached to the underlying bar joist by direct welding, welding with washers, or the use of mechanical fasteners such as TEK screws. Once the steel deck is properly attached to the underlying bar joist, the top of the steel deck is prepared and a layer of lightweight concrete is installed on top of the deck. In many instances, expanded polystyrene (EPS) insulation boards or panels are installed in the slurry of lightweight concrete. The lightweight concrete and EPS board provide a desired slope for drainage and add insulation R-value to the building.
Presently, the failure of lightweight concrete roof systems is often a result of separation of the lightweight concrete layer from the steel deck caused by wind sheer and flexing of the underlying steel deck. When the steel deck is caused to flex, separation often occurs between the steel deck and the lightweight concrete. Separation also occurs between the lightweight concrete and the EPS board.
Presently, the A.R.B.S. System, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,237,293B1 and 6,421,971B1 to Gembala is the most effective means used in the construction industry for securing lightweight concrete to the underlying deck structure of a roof system in order to prevent subsequent separation and sheering of the lightweight concrete from the deck. The fastening device of the present invention is most effective when used in conjunction with the A.R.B.S. System. However, the fastening device may be used with other conventional roof blocking methods, such as wood blocking.